Alternative universe
by Asabela
Summary: Кейт Бекетт попадает в альтернативную вселенную, где ее не знает Касл.


Альтернативная вселенная.

Stay with me…

Stay with me, Kate…

Глава 1.

Ей было настолько больно, что она не могла дышать. Ей не хватало воздуха, она задыхалась. Где-то вдалеке она услышала, как закричали люди, как поднялся переполох. К ней подбежал Рик и обнял ее.

- Останься со мной, останься со мной, - то и дело повторял он.

Она не понимала, что произошло. Все случилось так быстро. В один момент она говорит речь, на похоронах своего наставника, начальника и друга. А в другой - она уже лежит на траве .

Дальше все пошло как в замедленной съемке. Она сквозь туман слышала, как Рик что-то говорил ей, но она не слышала его слов.

Она испугалась. Что-то происходило и ей это совсем не нравилось. Сквозь звон в ушах она услышала Касла.

- Кейт, я люблю тебя…

Ее глаза расширились от удивления. Он любит ее?

Наконец -то она поняла что происходит. В нее выстрелили. Поэтому ей было так больно.

Последнее о чем она успела подумать, это о том, что не успела сказать Каслу в ответ эти же слова…

Открыв глаза, Кейт увидела потолок собственной квартиры. Ее не покидало чувство, что она умирала. Но полежав еще минуту с закрытыми глазами, она поняла что с ней все было в порядке.

«Кейт, я люблю тебя» - от этих слов она резко открыла глаза. Ничего себе сон! Неужели ей приснилось, что Касл признается ей в любви? Приснится же такое. Она задумалась еще на минуту. Во сне она отчетливо поняла, что тоже его любила и что если ей не удастся сказать эти же слова в ответ, она просто не переживет. Для нее стало открытием, что она тоже его любила. Ну ладно, не совсем открытием. Просто она больше не хотела скрывать свои чувства, и загонять их в самый уголок сердца. Последние три года они то и дело были на грани пересечения линии дружбы, а в последний год Кейт поняла, что если бы не он многое бы она не пережила.

Подожди, Кейт , - напомнила она самой себе. – Это всего лишь сон. Она с сожалением вздохнула. Ей понравился этот сон. Даже не смотря на то, что ей было там очень плохо. Три волшебных слова, которые сказал Касл, оставили на ее сердце отпечаток счастья.

Сон- еще раз напомнила себе она.

Потянувшись, Кейт решила все-таки вылезти из постели. Поднявшись, она посмотрела на будильник. Электронный циферблат показывал пять утра. Кейт посмотрела в окно. Город не стоял на месте. Вот за что она любила мегаполисы - в них никогда не засыпала жизнь. Даже сейчас на дороге была уйма автомобилей, которые медленно ехали по трассе. Подойдя к окну, она посмотрела, как медленно всходило солнце. Новый день.

День, который может принести как счастье, так и горе.

Надеюсь, что сегодня не будет трупов – подумала она. Не хотелось портить такой замечательный день. Улыбнувшись самой себе, Кейт пошла в ванную.

Приготовив себе легкий завтрак из хлопьев и молока, она растянулась на диване и включила телевизор. На работу ей было только к восьми, и она могла позволить себе расслабиться. По телевизору шла реклама о пончиках. Невольно Кейт вспомнила пончики, которые Касл всегда приносил вместе с кофе. Она улыбнулась, и ее рука потянулась к телефону.

Наверно он еще спит – подумала она и отняла руку от мобильного. Ей совсем не хотелось его будить. Потерплю. Но ей так хотелось услышать его голос. Хоть на минуту. Она опять вспомнила, как он произносил эти слова. Они током пронеслись по венам. Улыбнувшись, Кейт поняла, что улыбается за последний час, чаще, чем за всю неделю.

Неужели это он на меня так действует?

Да, скорее всего.

Кейт нисколечко не удивилась тому, что приятное тепло разливается по венам. Ей стало так уютно и тепло. Гармония наступила в ее сердце, и все стало на свои места. Подумать только, только что она призналась сама себе, что у нее были чувства к Каслу. Те самые, от которых сжимается сердце и трепещет душа. Именно так она себя и чувствовала.

Как он воспримет ее признание? Собирается ли она сказать ему? Если да, то какой лучше выбрать момент?

Кейт мгновенно стала серьезной. Что же делать? А что если он не ответит ей взаимностью? Брось, подумал она, ты же знаешь, что он к тебе неравнодушен. Ты знала это еще с первой встречи. Сначала это было физическое влечение, но за три года их совместной работы, Кейт поняла, что Касл занял большое место в ее жизни. Он знал о ней все, помогал ей, когда она не могла разобраться с делом. Их вкусы совпадали. К тому же Кейт еще до личного знакомства с Каслом знала его. Она видела его душу на страницах ее любимых книг. Он мог сказать словами, то что она чувствовала. Не зря он был ее любимым писателем.

Что же делать? Как сказать?

Над этими раздумьями прошел еще час. Кейт продумывала все сценарии встречи с Каслом утром. Она представляла, как он принесет ей чашку кофе в участок и как она вместо спасибо ответит «Я тебя люблю». Она представила, как его лицо растягивается в недоумении и хихикнула. Это было бы интересно увидеть – подумала она.

Но это не то, на что она рассчитывала. Она хотела, чтобы он воспринял ее слова серьезно, чтобы он тоже ответил взаимностью.

Кейт опять вспомнила о сне. Он был таким реалистичным и красочным. Она на самом деле чувствовала боль, слышала крики. И те слова… Боже, они еще больше вывели ее из равновесия.

Помечтав еще немного, Кейт задремала.

Проснувшись, она снова посмотрела на часы. Пол восьмого – увидела она. Пора собираться.

Встав с дивана, она подошла к шкафу. Раздумывая что одеть, она все думала о своем сне и о том что собиралась сделать.

Перебрав все свои вещи, Кейт решила одеть свою любимую рубашку, пиджак и джинсы. Расчесав волосы, которые легли красивой волной на плечи, она начала наносить макияж. После всего она с придирством осматривала себя в зеркале, размышляя, как она сегодня выглядит.

Подхватив ключи от квартиры она направилась к машине.

Приехав в участок, Кейт первым делом направилась в комнату отдыха, чтобы сделать себе кофе. Став напротив окна, она смотрела, как участок оживает.

Вот пришел Райан и сев за стол сразу же начал набирать сообщение своей невесте. Эспозито только что вышел из лифта и направился прямо к комнате отдыха.

Кейт налила себе чашку кофе и повернулась к выходу.

-Йоу, Бекетт – сказал Эспозито зайдя в комнату. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Эспозито – кивнула она в его сторону - Все хорошо .

- Ты вчера сильно ударилась головой, мы с Райаном сильно испугались за тебя.

- Ударилась головой? – непонимающе переспросила Кейт. - Проснувшись утром я прекрасно себя чувствовала.

- Ну да, этот придурок, Игнасио Торрес толкнул тебя, когда ты гналась за ним. Ты очень сильно ударилась головой о балку – ответил Эспозито. – Ты что этого не помнишь? – посмотрел он на меня с подозрением.

- Все я помню – отмахнулась она, берясь за ручку двери. – Меня ждет бумажная работа.

Подхватив чашку с кофе, Кейт отправилась за свой стол. Рассеяно кивнув Райану, она продолжала думать об ударе. Почему я не помню? Неужели это все из-за удара?

Стараясь не показывать виду своим беспокойством, Кейт стала перебирать дела. Ни одно из них она не узнавала. Зато видела свою подпись на всех делах. Как такое может быть? Решив не поддаваться панике, Кейт решила позвонить Каслу и узнать когда он придет. В другой бы день она ни за что бы ему просто так не позвонила, но это был другой случай. Она как будто бы оказалась в другой вселенной, тут все было по - другому.

Набрав номер, Кейт стала ждать гудков, но вместо этого она услышала голос оператора: «Номер отключен или не обслуживается».

Тревожные звоночки в голове Кейт начали просыпаться, и она уже продумывала сценарии того, что могло случиться с Каслом. Он никогда не отключал свой айфон. Он был для него правой рукой.

Что-то определенно случилось.

- Беккет, что с тобой? – спросил Райан, подходя к ее столу. – На тебе лица нет. Тебе все еще плохо?

Кейт рассеянно на него посмотрела, не понимая о чем это он. Ах да, голова, удар, я совсем забыла.

- Все хорошо, Райан, спасибо – она попыталась улыбнуться. – Просто Каслу не могу дозвонится. Может что-то случилось?

- Кому? – переспросил Райан

- Каслу, кому же еще.

- Кто это, Беккет? Твой новый парень? И когда ты успеваешь? –мягко улыбнулся Райан.

- Это что, шутка такая? – непонимающе переспросила Кейт.

– Это совсем не шутка, я действительно не понимаю о ком это ты. – пожал плечами Райан.

-Это точно шутка. Решили подшутить с Эспозито? – улыбнулась Кейт. Тревога начала возрастать, когда она увидела взгляд Райана. – Вы что, ребята! Ричард Касл, знаменитый писатель, ходил за мной приклеенный три года, писал книгу про Никки Хит.

- Кейт, ты точно в порядке? - взгляд Райана стал тревожным. – Ты была у врача? Что он сказал?

- Да что с тобой такое сегодня? Все со мной в порядке. Я просто хочу знать, когда придет Касл. Мне нужно ему кое-что рассказать. – Кейт невольно начала краснеть, вспоминая, что она хотела ему сказать.

- Кейт, - Райан присел на стул рядом со столом Беккет, на котором всегда сидел Касл. – Ты просто сильно ударилась головой. С чего ты взяла, что Ричард Касл был с нами три года? Может тебе это привиделось?

Кейт уже хотела ответить что-то резкое, но остановилась. Райан не заслужил такого отношения, даже если они решили подшутить, даже если это слишком низко. Посмотрев на Райана она увидела только невероятно сочувствующий взгляд, который пугал.

- Я знаю, что ты делаешь, Райан. Но это становится не смешным. Если тебе нечем заняться, лучше займись раскрытием убийства.

-Кейт, - голос Райан стал еще мягче. – Может сходим к врачу?

- Нет, спасибо, я никуда не пойду. – она задумалась на минуту. – А почему ты сказал, что Касла с нами никогда не было?

-Потому что, Кейт, этого никогда не было. Ричард Касл – знаменитый писатель, он никогда не был в нашем участке. Он выпускает бестселлеры и гастролирует по стране. Последние три года он писал книги про агента 007. Да ты и сама знаешь. У тебя даже где-то в столе лежит журнал со статьей о его презентации первой книги.

- Это точно шутка! – Кейт облегченно рассмеялась. Такое даже они не могли придумать. Это точно Касл их подговорил.

- Если не веришь, посмотри у себя в столе. – Райан мягко улыбнулся и с тревожным взглядом отошел от ее стола.

Кей нагнулась к ящикам, уже представляя как Райан с Эспозито будут сейчас смеяться , когда она откроет стол, а там будет пусто. Она уже отсчитывала секунды до того, как за ее спиной прозвучит смех.

Открыв ящик стола, она действительно увидела там журнал с Каслом на обложке. Открыв его, Кейт начала читать интервью, не понимая, почему никто не смеется. Вот тут- то ей и попался на глаза заголовок статьи, который гласил: «Ричард Касл производит фурор новыми книгами о Джеймсе Бонде». Кейт начала лихорадочно читать статью в которой говорилось, что Ричард Касл написал роман, который по новому раскрывает знаменитого агента.

Кейт перестала понимать, что происходит. Посмотрев на обложку журнала она увидела там дату - 1 октября 2010 года. Именно тогда вышла первая книга о Никки Хит. Что вообще происходит? Что за черт? Она бы до последнего не верила, но взгляд Райана и то как он просил ее пойти к врачу… Только этому взгляду она и поверила. С ней точно что-то не так…


End file.
